Secret Songs of two Lovers
by Dryteardrops26
Summary: So this is a remake of a story by another author who gave it to me (all info inside). Set after HBP, Ginny has a book of songs about her and Harry and her brothers find it, trouble is ensured as they try to guess who it is. But with emotions running high will harry give it a way unintentionally? And will they get back together? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is kind of my first story. This was given to me by Drytears&Stolenkisses, she felt like it needed improving and she didn't really want to carry it on and has therefore given it to me to finish. I hope you enjoy it and review review review!**

**Disclaimer - Not my characters and only partly my storyline.**

**Please review and do all that jazz! Enjoy x**

It was christmas at the Burrow, mrs Weasly was in the kitchen cleaning up the plates from their meal. It had been a lovely tea, they had had turkey with all the sides you could think of. And to no surprise as much as you could think of, after all it was a Weasly Christmas!

Everyone else was in the living room, Bill and Fleur sat on the couch next to Mr Weasly who was talking eagerly to Harry about all things muggle related, he didn't mind much though, he enjoyed all his conversations with Mr Weasly. George was sitting on the two seater and looked to be in deep conversation with Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the floor. Remus and Tonks sat cuddeled up in a chair and Ginny sat on the floor readiing a book.

It was the Christmas after Dumbledoors death, but it wasnt bringing anyone down. They all knew he would want them to enjoy themselves. And they were. They had, had there moments of sadness, some cried whilst others got angry. They all grieved for what was lost, but at the end of the day "Life was but the next great adventure".

Ginny was idly looking through a book that was very special to her, it contained all the songs she, and her now ex-boyfriend, Harry had written. Whenever she felt down upset, or happy she would look through that book and reminise on everything that had happened between the two of them. She had been so lost in thought taht she had failed to noticed Bill quitely creep up on, trying to get a glimpse of it.

'What you reading there Gin-gin?' Bill asked, trying to look over at the book, but failing as quickly Ginny closed not wanting to share something this speacial with anyone but Harry.

"Don't all me that" she half growled, her annoyance at the nickname intensifed due to the nosey nature of her eldest brother.

"Aw soryr about that, old habits die hard." Bill gave her a guilty half smile, he was the only brother that had decide to treat her with a bit more maturaty, but as evryone still called her Gin-gin there was no changing it.

After a few minutes of Bill staring blankly into space Ginny thought she had escaped any questioning and tried to slide the book into her back trouser pocket before anyone noticed. BUt, unfortuatly for her Bill did.

"Ah ah ah!" Bill spoke to her like shw was a three year old would had taken something that didn't belong to her

"I asked you what that book was about, so spill!" Ginny glanced nervously around the room, to see if anyone else had noticed her book, but luckily they were all too engrossed in their conversations to notice.

"It's mine Bill leave it." Her tone was sharp as she placed the book on the floor making sure it was tucked safely under her bum. However what she had failed to notice was Fred whi had been listening to the conversation and had taken the oppitunity to grab the book before Ginny could sit on it and see what it was about.

As he slowly, teasingly flicked through the pages he glanced at Ginny seeing the desperate and annoyed look on her face, knowing better than to make things worse he simple closed the book and stared at its cover.

"Speacial songs" Fred read. Ginny wasn't ususlly cheesey, but the book had required the title.

Fred opened the book again wanting to tease her more, forgetting about his previous worries, but this time he was met with blank pages.

"Ginny, where did it all go?" To prove his point he flicked through the pages, show casing them to Ginny.

Looking smugly at her brother she said, "I have charmed it, so nosey gits like you cant read it.' As she said that she reached over and grabbed the book off of Fred, hitting him on the head with it in the process.

"Now Ginerva, you need to watch your tounge, how unlady like of you, what would mother say!' George said, mimicking his mother and making Ginny jump a bit in surprise. At this everyone smiled.

"Well if you didnt go snooping through my stuff I wouldn't need to now would?" she said recomposing herslef and giving her brother a death glare. But this only made him more curious.

"Ohh touchy touchy aren't we little Ginny.' Fred made a whinny baby voice, "I think its that time of the month George!' He pretend to whisper, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear, and for Ginny to go bright red as she saw everyone in the room staring at her.

"I agree Fred, hormonal bunch the female Weaslys, its why there arent that many of them, no one can put up with one.'

There were sniggers heard from the male population of the room, and then grunts of pain as the female half hit them.

"Eet is not nice to tease your zizter like zat Fred, you wouldnt like zit!' Fleur sat there with a frown on her 'oh so perfect' face.

Ginny turned around to face Fleur. 'Thanks Fle- hey!' Ginny yelped as Bill, who had snook behind her without notice stole the book from her hand and sat down to read it.

"Bill..." whinned Ginny as she quickly walked over to him, trying to removed the book from his possesion. The charm wasn't the best and would only last for a few more minutes.

"Are they songs Gin?' He asked seeming genuinally curious.

"Yes" Ginny said hesitantly, unsure of where this was going, she was glad that he wasn't teasing her, but knowing him he had something planned.

"Well why don't you sing us one and we will leave you alone." It was more a statement than question, and it seemed liek a fair deal of the songs hadn't been so personal, and it disin't help that the person they wee about was sitting in this room.

After a few seconds of silence and no word from Ginny George piped up,

"Please Ginnykins, where's that christmas spirit!" he pulled a puppy dog face to empasize his point.

Sadly Ginny knew she was stuck, and if the only way to get the book back was to sing she would have to. Plus that way she could choose which songs she sung and could therefore choose less personal ones.

"Only if you stop calling me that George!"

"Okay Ginnykins!"

'Errrr' Ginny sighed exashperated as she pulled the book off of Bill just as the words reappeared.

"What do you want me to sing then?" If she was gonna do it, she might as well get it done as soon as possible.

"Well what are they about?" Asked Bill, he was really getting into this.

Knowing there was no way around that question, and even if she did lie they would figure it out she decided she might as well tell them.

"There about a guy who I used to date."

All her brothers bar Ron looked astounded,

'Are you telling us you have a boyfriend?' Fred half yelled.

"Used to" Ginny corrected, quickly looking over at Harry without anyone noticing. As soon as their eyes met she looked away feeling a ligh blush rise up her face.

"Your too young, did he hurt you? What did he do? You know i'll kill hi-" the questions escaped Bills mouth at lightening speed giving Ginny no time whatsoever to react. Luckily Tonks saved her.

"Leave her alone guys, if you were listening she isn't dating the guy anymore, besides she can take care of herslef. Lets just listen to her sing if you'll be so kind as to shut your trap."

Ron and Hermione couldnt help but smile at Tonks' abruptness, if only she knew who it was.

"Ginny why dont you sing us the most recent one." Suggested Remus, Ginny knew he was trying to help, but the most recent one was painful, it was how she felt right now, and she didn't want to think about the pain now.

Sighing in defet she said "Okay" as she flipped through the book to the latest entry.

"'This is called Goodbye and I finished it yesterday so its a bit sketchy."

And she prepared herself everyone got comfy and ready to listen, some of them for example Remus and Tonks didn't know she could sing and were therefore excited. But as everyone gave Ginny there full attention no one could she the pained expression on Harry's face as she started to sing.

**First Chapter done, next one up in a few hours please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter, same disclaimer applies. Please review and tell me what you think, how its going? What would you like me to do and all that!**

**Enjoy! x**

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

Ginny smiled to herself as she thought of all the times she had spent out by the lake with Harry, she could have stayed there forever. The feel of his hands running through her hair, and the safe and homely smell of him. She had loved those momnets, the ones when he had forgot about the world and just been a normal teenager.

'I miss those times to' Harry whispered, thinking no one could hear him, but Hermione did hear. She could hear and see both of there pain and shook her head, she had to wonder why Harry and broken up with Ginny, he was so stupid sometimes!

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_'_You've kissed this guy!' George exclaimed, but was told to shush by the girl population as she contiued to sing as everyone excluding the girls, Harry and Ron sat with their mouths agap in shock

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

Curiosity was getting the better of Bill, "Gin if he made you cry why did you go out with him?", Ginny sighed frustratedly wanting to continue her song, but knew that if she was to she had answer questions, no doubt her brother were all thinking about killing Harry.

"Because he only made me cry because he broke up witn me, and before you judge, he wasn't mean or anything. He had his reasons and I agreed with them, I night not ahve liked them but I agreed." everyone could hear the pain in her voice as she said this, and it killed those around her knowing they could help. So th eonly reply she got was a small 'Oh' as she continued with her song.

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

At this she looked over at Harry, tears were starting to form in her eyes, and one escaoped rolliing down her check. Harry smiled at her encouragingly for her to continue, despite her pain he loved her voice and wanted to listen.

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

"Awwww you 'ave a song!" Fleur exclaimed, frigthening a few of the ocupants "that 'es so, what do you say...cute. Ginny perhaps you could sing us that one after?"

"Okay"

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

"Whats a phone Ginnykins?"

Seeing that Ginny was getting annoyed with all the interuptions plus Fred use of the nickname 'Ginnykins' Harry answered him for her.

"Its like a patrounus Fred, muggles use them to communicate over long distances."

"Would you please stop interupting!" Ginny half yelled.

Harry looked guilty as he replied, "sorry."

At his apology Ginny continued to sing her song to the very end, with no further interuptions.

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissedI still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talk till we cry_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye_

She finished her song with a sniff, trying her best to hold back her tears that were just begging to be set free down her face.

"That was beautiful Ginny" sais Remus, "But I think its time Tonks and I went home, its getting late and we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Ohh Remus" Tonks protested as Remus tried to yank her off the seat. "Your a spoil sport, I wanna know who this guy is!"

Remus sighed, "well, i'm sure the boys will find out later and they can tell you who it is after."

Disappointed, but knowing she couldn't protest as sleep was taking over she replied with a deflated 'Fine.' as she heaved herself out of the chair and eyed all the young weasly boys, "you better tell me as soon as you know!"

They all nodded their heads and said bye.

"I'll see you off, I thinks it's time I went to bed as well.' Mr Weasly said as he pushed himself out of his chair and headed towards the door with Remus and Tonks before heading upstairs and off to bed. This left all present Weasly boys, Hermione, Harry and Fleur in the living room to listen to Ginny sing.

"Im gonna kill this guy, how could you be okay with him breaking up with you Gin?" Bill asked, concern lining his voice. Despite the continuous questions that annoyed her she couldn't help but feel happy and comforted at the concern Bill had for her.

" To tell the truth i'm not okay with it Bill," replied Ginny, "But as I said, he had his reasons, one of them being the fact that he is a noble prat!' Hermione sniggered at this. Causing many curious glances.

"Do you know who it is Granger?' Questioned George, in a playful yet serious manner.

"Yes, but why would I tell you!"

"Because you love us, obviously!" Fred said, pulling the ugliest face you have ever seen. At this Hermione blushed a little.

"Leave her alone guys, i'll give you each a question to ask me, and if you dont get it by then i'm done singing then I sm going to bed. Okay?' They all nodded their heads in agrement, that seemed fair enough. Plus they knew that with Ginny that was good as they were going to get.

"Ginny can you please sing us the song you mentioned?" Asked Fleur.

"Yes, its called the call."

**Please review next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh we meet again! The third chapter to this story! There will eb five probably, and I'm thinking of doing a sequel, ideas? Again pleas review tell me what you think like dislike (no hate) Would mabye like to write, whatever.**

**Disclaimer - Sadly Characters do not beong to mwah but oh I can dream!**

**Enjoy x**

Beofre she started to sing she adressed the room, "Now we both wrote this one, so it changes perspective.' And she started to sing.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Harry smiled, remembering the time Ginny had told him about her crush on him and all the embarrasing things she had done. This smile however didn't go unnoticed. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny and wonder how Harry had thought breaking up with his sister was ever a good idea.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

Hermione could tell Harry had wrote this bit, when he had been hopeful, and thought he would come home and it depressed her to think that he belived he would die in the war now. He was her brother after all, but just not by blood.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Asked Ron, despite knowing who ehr ex was he was still a bit slow.

"It means that there was a war before if you were quite and listen you find out in the next few lines." Ron sunk back as Ginny gave him a death glare clearly annoyed at him interuption.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back when they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_"_That was a nice song, but are they all so serious, dont you have any happy energetic ones?" Asked Fred who was liking this guy less and less.

Ginny sighed, "I do but I dont want to sing anymore." It was obvious to everyone that this guy had effected her, and singing about him was making her upset.

"I'm going to bed." Ginny said she she stood up and headed for the stairs, the song book tucked tightly under her arm.

"But Ginny..." George whinned before she reached the stairs, "you said we could have a question each!"

Ginny had forgotten about that, and she really wanted to go to bed so she could cry and let all her frustration out, but she knew they would keep badgering her if she didn't let them have a guess. So, with a frustrated noise she sat back down on the floor and waited.

"Well, who wants to go first, and who is taking part?" Bill asked, realsing they didn't have long before Ginny went to bed.

Everyone apart from Fleur and Hermione put there hands up.

"Harry," whispered Hermione "why you putting your hand up?"

"Because, if I dont they might get suspicious." His answer was understanable.

'Oh' was all Hermione could say.

Hermione moved over to go and sit by Fleur so they could talk whislt the boys would question Ginny on her love life.

"Okay, if that's setteled." Bill said. "Lets begin is-"

"Bill, why dont you write down what you already know to save wasting your questions!" Fred suggested.

Blushing at bit at his own stupidity he spoke "Accio quill and parchment", two seconds later teh utensils arived, and with amazing speed he started to write down what he knew and then barley looking up from the parchment her asked,

"So what do we know...'

**Dun Dun Dun...Are they gonna guys? Next chapter will be up soon, max = 2 days min=1 hour, please review suport is valud x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here is the final chapter, again I wuold like to ask if I should do a sequel? **

**Disclaimer - Not my characters**

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Right so what do we know?" Bill asked as he flattened the parchment and dipped his quill in the ink.

"Well," started Fred. "We know he is at Hogwarts still, but was alive during the first war. Meaning he would be in the same year as dearest Ronnikins.' At the use of this nickname Ron punched his older brother in the shin, as it was the only body part he could reach from his postion without getting too close to Hermione.

"Now that's no way to treat your older prankster brother now is it iclke Ronnie" Fred said in a teasing maner, but the threat was real and Ron knew whta it was like to be on the recieving end of his pranks.

Ignoring Fred and Rons bannter George pipped up.

"And we also know that he knows quite a bit about muggles cus of that phoney thing, but I think that's it." His eyes rolled around abit as he tried to think of anything else that Ginny might have let slip.

"I agree," Bill said as he put the quill and parchment down so everyone could see it. They all stared at the parchment reading through what they knew, and when no one had anthing else to add Bill spoke again.

"Now we have a question each, totalling 5 altogether so choose carefully my fellow brothers!"

Ginny was growing impatient with her brothers as they sat there just thinking, she was tired and upset, " Just hurry up will you, I want to go to bed. And only yes or no answer questions'

At this there were a few grumbles around the room.

"Okay, i've got mine so i'll start.' Bill sat up straight and took a deep breathe just to annoy Ginny more. She let out an annoyd noise so he spoke.

'I'll start by narowing things down, is he in Gyriffindoor?' Everoyone that didnt know who it was held their breath, praying it wasn't a slytherin. The hatred and anger they would all feel if it was a Slytherin was too intense to describe.

'Yes.' Ginny answered. Around the room there were sharp releases of breathe as Ginny continued to talk.'Next.' She turned to face the twins.

"Err." Fred faltered. "that means hes a seventh year Gyriffindoor, going for the older generation Ginny, tut tut-"

"Just get on with it." She had to hide a small blush at what Fred had said, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry who thought it was cute. He knew what the Weasly blush was like he was always with Ron, but when Ginny blushed it was differen't it made his heart go warm and a smile appear on his lips.

"Okay okay!" Fred said "is he, thats assuming its a he.." at that comment he got a filthy look. "On the quidditch team?"

Ginny was starting to worry, once she answered this there wasn't really much choice left, they were going to get this quite easily if she wasn't careful. "Yes"

"That narrows it down to seven people, minus the girls Fred. Well done my fine brother!" Exclaimed George. "So its between Ron here and Harry plus that Dean Thomas guy, but as charming as they are they are her brothers. Well apart from Dean that is, but something tells me you don't go for the self obssesed type."

"Well, remember that little crush Ginny used to have on Harry my fellow brothers, id be careful it might be the great and noble, boy-who-lived.' Bill said in a loud booming voice. Everyone laughed at what he had said, but inside Harry and Ginny were wetting themselves. If they figured it out, what would they do to them? Ginny knew she wouldn't left them hurt him no matter how much of a noble prat he was being.

"Come on George." Ginny said a bit shakily.

"Okay, what position does he play?"

"Silly George I can't answer that-' Ginny was cut short by George.

"Oh right sorry, let me change it."

"Nope can do George, I do recall saying one question only. ' Ginny couldnt help but smile, there was only one question left to worry about because Harry wouldnt give away who it was, he'd be too scared to get beat up by her brothers. It was just Rons question. And with him knowing who it was she had no clue what he would ask. But what he did ask surprised them all.

"Do you love him?' At this question Harry looked up at Ginny and looked at her straight in the eye, no one nocticed this long meaningful stare as as there was suddenly a big break out of "what kind of question ia that,!' "How are we ment to figure it out?"

"Shut up, I want to know the answer!" Ron yelled over everyone.

"But it wont-" Fred started to interupt but was cut short when George stamped on his toe.

"Yes" Ginny said quietly, a tear rolling down her face. "I love him." Harry could see the pain now, but he also felt happy, someone loved him, and though he had never said it to her he knew then that he also loved her. Everythong about her.

'Awww zat is soo cute, who is et?' Fleur said. At her curiosity Hermoine whispered in her ear who it was. hermione knew Fluer woudn't tell so there was no harm.

"Oh my, that is not good for im!" Fleur exclaimed once hermione had finished telling her. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"That is not fair Hermione! You tell her but not us." Bill yelled, he wasnt really angry though. "That leaves one more question, Harry you havent said much,' Bill stated, "do you know who it is, she might have told you perhaps? Ask her a good one, your our only hope! Ron's question was pointless."

Ron sniggered, he might still be friends with Harry after what he has done to Ginny, but his brotherly instincts told him that Harry still needed to be punished, and now was perfect. Boy was he in trouble, lets watch him get out of this one, he thought.

Harry's face paled for a moment but was saved by Ron, "I will just say that my question may help this guy onec you find out who it is." Ron said and Harry knew he owed Ron but he was too scared to think of anything at the moment.

Harry remained quite for a few second, debating what to say, how do you tell 3 Weaslys you broke their little sisters heart!? So instead, to everyones shock horror he slowly got up and headed towars Ginny. His eyes never once left hers, he put all his love and adoration for her into that look, thinking of all the stolen moments they had shared, each kiss, hug and touch everything that made him so happy was sitting in front of him, and that is what he was trying to show her.

He knelt down, next to her, the scent of her strawberry shampoo filling his sense, the familer sent of home and love. Ginny. Ever so slowly, savouring every moment that he was close to her he bent down to her ear and whispered, 'Sorry'.

Ginny could feel his hot breath on her neck and ear, each touch sent tingles down her spine, but what was Harry doing?

And that was when her kissed her. It wasn't an overly long kiss, nor was it extremly passionate, but it was filled with love, he was pouring his soul into it and it left Ginny breatheless. He pulled away slowly, savouring the taste of Ginny on his lips. But then the world came back into focus and he quickly stood up.

"Im going to bed." He mumbeled and he raced off up the stairs to bed. Leaving a dumbfounded bunch of Weaslys in the living room. Frozen at what they had just witnessed. No one moved for a few minutes, they just stared.

Ginny was the first to break the silence as she stared up the empty stairs where the boy she loved had just fled up.

She left out a harsh laugh before bursting into tears, that boy would be the death of her. One way or another.

Silence grabbed the room as, as if in slow motion, everyone watched Ginny burst into tears. It was dealdy quiet, but then the questions began, the yelling the shouting and Ginny knew that there was lots of truoble in store for herslef and Harry James Potter, the man she loved.

**There we go, that is it as I said please give your opinions and tell me if I should do a seqel ****to this. if i am to do a sequel it would be my own plot line but would follow on from this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
